


The Clandestine Detective

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry John, Angry Sherlock, Angst, BAMF John, Confused Sherlock, Crimes, Death, Drunk John, Funeral, Gen, Grief, John/molly - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Lies, Love, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Plot Twist, Regret, Sadness, Secrets, Sherlolly - Freeform, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has secrets and everyone lies. It's something that Sherlock has had to learn the hard way. He has many secrets himself, even. But what happens when he does something bad? Something that no one can ever know?</p>
<p>"Sherlock? Where's John? What have you done to him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clandestine Detective

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I'm a horrible person, starting a whole new story when I have It's All Fine AND Broken to finish, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head! If enough people like it I'll continue, but for now it's just going to sit at the back of my mind, fermenting. This chapter is quite short, just to get it started, but the rest will be longer.

Everyone has secrets and everyone lies. Some lies are white and others are black. Some are big and fat – done and dealt with quickly. But others are long and stringy – stretched out over decades.

I know everyone’s secrets and I know when people lie. She’s sleeping with somebody else; he stole his wife’s diamond earrings, that sort of thing. People lie so often.

Mrs Hudson was addicted to drugs not long ago, her secret was marijuana. Everyone knows that her husband was involved in all of that, but few are aware of her voluntary participation.

Lestrade’s secret was letting me in on cases. That all blew up in his face obviously, as I’m not allowed on another police case ever again. Well, not publicly at least.

At first I thought John’s secret was his middle name, and I fought hard to obtain it. But then I realised that a man with such a history had to have something more. Surely there was something.

And my secret…I murdered my best friend.


End file.
